Rocker in the Attic
by Cary Martin
Summary: What if Trunks grew up knowing nothing about his father and one day he found a box containing photos, letters and a certain suite. Story is about Trunks trying to find out who is father is and Bulma reliving how she and Vegeta met and "fell in love".
1. Chapter 1

Rocker in the Attic

Trucks threw aside a box as a large dust cloud filled the air. The echoing sound of shattering glass filled the empty space as he continued to aggressively through things to the side.

"Trunks?" His mother called from downstairs. He sighed as he wipped the sweat from his forehead. Although he was strong than the average human, moving all of his mother's boxes was a lot of work.

"Coming mom!" He yelled before flying through the large hole in the ceiling. The compound that they called home was barely recognizable, the house itself was in shambles – rubble really. The roof was half blown away with many other holes in the walls. All of the windows were either shattered or broken, the yard was full of weeds and all of the grass had long since died leaving only dirt.

As Trunks flew into the kitchen, he saw his mother putting down several brown bags full of groceries. Her blue hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was still beautiful, but in a different way than she had been in her youth. Looking back at pictures, Trunks could see the life that used to fill his mother's eyes, now there was only worry and loss. He quickly went to the counter and helped his mother start to put away the various items she had brought for him.

"What were you doing up there dust ball?" Bulma giggled as she waved her hand in front of her face. It was obvious that Trunks had been doing something as his white shirt was now covered with brown dust strains. His pants also did no fair well as their normal gray color was a little off.

"Oh, just looking for something in the attic." He smiled and ran his hand through his purple locks. Bulma froze for a moment and looked at her son as a puzzled expression covered her face.

"What could you want up there?" Her voice grew soft as she went back to putting away vegetables in the refrigerator.

"I was just hoping to find something that may help Gohan and I train, that's all."

Bulma slammed the door shut and turned around to face her son, fury in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that you are training young man! I have already lost too many people to those damn androids and I won't lose my only son! Do you think you are brave or something?"

Trunks, stood in shock, he knew his mother didn't want him to train, but she had never been this intense about it before. "Mom, I.."

"Not another word young man! Stay the hell out of the attic, you don't need to dig up old ghosts." She said before leaving the kitchen. Trunks, still shaking from a mixture of shock and fear clenched his hands into fists to try to calm down. He knew that his mother had lost so much, but that wasn't going to stop him from training, it wasn't going to stop him from protecting her.

Dinner was spent in silence as Bulma was still upset at her son. It was so strange to him – he had made her upset, but never this much before. After they finished eating she asked if he could do the dishes as she had a certain project to work on.

Trunks nodded as Bulma disappeared into her lab.

It didn't take long for him to finish the dishes and he quickly and silently flew upstairs back to the attic. He couldn't help but think that perhaps his mother was hiding something up there, why else would she have gotten so mad at him. He realized how much the loss of his father had hurt her, but she never even once told him about who his father was. He only knew his name because in his mother's sleep, she would have nightmares and yell out his name – Vegeta. She would scream for him to help her, to help their son – it made Trunks grow up to quickly.

As he reached the attic he looked up at the moon. It was so bright that the light filled the open attic. Trunks resumed where he left earlier that day by moving a large carton to reveal a clothe covered object. Rather than throwing it to the side like he had everything else, he gently lifted the fabric to find a simple wooden rocking chair.

Puzzled, he took a closer look. Most of the things in the attic he remembered moving there for his mother and grandmother, but this, he had no memory of it. Inspecting the foreign object, he slowly walked around it, taking in every crack and detail. When he returned to the front his eyes widened in shock, on the left arm rest, there was an inscription – very small and worn. Trunks moved the candle closer to the writing in order to make it out.

_Bulma – To you and our son. V._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Trucks looked at the wooden chair and couldn't stop staring at the small inscription on the arm. A million thoughts began to run through his mind, this void he had always had in his life, a lack of a father, was slowly re-entering his present day life. Why?

"Why would mom hide this up in the attic? And how come I have never seen this before?" It didn't take too long before Trunks decided to do some more digging and quickly found a box that had also been covered by the clothe.

Trunks looked at the outside of the box that had no label – all of the others had giant black sharpie letters spelling _Kitchen, Toys, CC Junk_ and so on. He carefully opened the top to reveal something that he had not expected.

Sitting on the top of a pile of random things sat a photograph of Trunks as a child and a man. Trunks was wailing while this man held him in his arms – his expression not at all pleased. Trunks had no idea who this man was and how he knew his mother. It was clear that this photo was taking at Capsule Corp. and must have been a friend of the family. He had black hair that stood up like a flame, dark eyes that had seen so much, just like his mother's.

Trunks turned the photo over, nothing. He couldn't help but curse his mother quietly. _How is it that she can manage to label every experiment that she and grandpa did, but she can't write on the back of a photo?_

He put the photo on the floor beside him and began to look through the rest of the box. It was filled with more photos of his mother, himself and the Z Senshi – however, the strange man was in every single photo, whether he was in the front or in the back facing away. He was like a ghost that couldn't escape.

After the photographs, Trunks pulled out a strange note written in some alien writing, he had never seen it before and assumed that it must be some of his mother's programming. With all the work she had done with alien spaceships, it only seemed like the natural thing. He was just about to add it to the pile until he saw the end, _V_. Just like the chair.

Trunks heart sank as he realized what he was looking at – he had found what was left of his father. His mother must have taken everything of his and stored it away in the attic. Trunks quickly grabbed the first photo to look at the man again. He didn't see a resemblance at first, until he looked more closely at the eyes, yes, they were the same as his. Trunks couldn't help but shake as he realized this was the first time he had ever seen his father.

Trunks was not weak, and he had lost so much that he never let his emotions get the best of him. However, it was too much and too fast. His mother had never mentioned his father and now, Trunks knew he was here, he had been so close all these years, and his mother had hidden it from him.

He looked to see what was left in the box, he pulled out a pink shirt that had the words _Bad Man_ written on the back. He shrugged and tossed it to the side and realized that there was only one thing left in the box. He pulled out a blue spandex suite. He lifted his eyebrows to inspect it – it was much too large for him and he knew that it had been his father's. He looked and found matching white gloves, boots and some kind of chest plate – it must be the armor. He had never seen anything like it as Gohan always fought in his father's old clothes.

Something came over Trunks as he stood, holding the suite close to his chest. He lifted it to his face and smelt the old battle gear. Suddenly, his senses were filled with the scent of his father, his blood, his sweat and even his tears. He connected to the suite in a way he had never connected to anyone. He was alone – like his father had been. He wanted to train to be the best, and so had his father. This is what he had used to protect his mother, to protect the Earth, to protect him.

He didn't put the suite down as he walked downstairs to the lab, where he knew he would find his mother. He also brought the photo of himself and his father – wanting to confront his mother, to let her know that she couldn't hide him away anymore, she had to tell him the truth, she had to tell him about V.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bulma was busy working on another project when Trunks entered the lab. She didn't look up, only motioned for him to help her. "Bring me the wrench will you?"

Trunks could tell by her tone that she was in a better mood. Normally when they would fight about something, they would spend an hour or two apart and calm down. Trunks often heard her say that he was like his father that way, but would never go into detail. Now she would.

"Mom, what is this?" His voice was steady and his eyes intense as Bulma pulled herself out from under the machine. As soon as she saw what was in his hand, she dropped the tool she had been holding and a sharp noise echoed off the walls of the lab.

"Where…" She took in a deep breath, trying to control herself. "Where did you get that Trunks?"

Trunks could see the tears welling in his mother's eyes. He hated to do this to her, but his mind was made up and he needed to know. "I found it in the attic, along with photos and a rocking chair."

Bulma walked up to her son and grabbed the spandex clothing, pulling it from his hands. "I told you not to go up there! Can you not listen? Don't touch this stuff and leave it alone!" Bulma yelled. Trunks saw her bring the armor up to her chest and sigh heavily. She too smelt the clothes like Trunks had and he could see what an affect it had on her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I deserve to know my father – you can't hide him from me anymore mom. I found him up there and you better tell me!" Trunks had never yelled at his mother before, but he found he couldn't help it as the words came out of his mouth. He grabbed the clothes that she had just taken and ripped them out of her hands. "He is part of me mom, I want to know where I came from. Please."

Bulma couldn't contain the tears anymore as the freely flowed down her face. She did not sob as she too had grown used to not letting her emotions take over her. She let out a sigh and looked at her son. "You are so much like him, did you know that? It is so hard without him here." She slowly sunk to her knees and silently continued to cry.

Trunks knelt by his mother. "Please mom." He looked directly into her eyes and he knew that he had won. She was going to give him what he had always wanted, a father.

"His name," she took in another breath, "was Vegeta."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Vegeta?" Trunks asked. He was surprised at the name; he had to admit it was a little strange. He had imagined Victor, Vincent – but Vegeta? He then remembered that his mother was named Bulma, his best friend was Gohan and he was in fact named Trunks. On second thought, Vegeta wasn't too strange at all.

"Yes. He was an interesting guy." A smirk came across her face. "He was a Saiyjin Trunks. He was actually their prince."

His jaw dropped as he heard his mother speak. He had always known he was strong, but he never thought he was part alien like Gohan, let alone a prince. Bulma, seeing he was speechless continued.

"He wasn't like Goku or Gohan though – he didn't really have any friends. He was so proud, always fighting to be the best. I don't remember a day that he wasn't training in the gravity room or away on some planet."

"So, how did you meet? How did he end up on earth?"

"That is really complex hun, I may have to get to that a little later. He was an amazing man Trunks. I want you to know that."

"Please mom – tell me how you met."

"The first time? Well, he tried to destroy the Earth once."

Trunks stopped breathing for a moment. He couldn't believe that his father had once tried to destroy his home, like the androids were now. And he couldn't believe how matter of factly his mother had said it. "He tried to kill everyone on the Earth?!"

"Kind of…He was actually after the dragon balls. Then I met him again on Namek with Krillin and the gang. I told you about Namek didn't I?"

"Please don't tell me he was the man who wanted to get all the Dragon Balls? The one who almost killed you?"

"Okay, we had a bit of a rough relationship start. But then after Namek, he came to live here at Casule Corp with me and your grandparents."

"I don't know how you could have fallen for a killer mom."

Bulma laughed, she had calmed down since they had first started talking. "It wasn't easy let me tell you that much."

"I guess we have time."

"Alright then." And all the sudden, Trunks did not know what he had gotten himself into.

***

Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard the screaming coming from the other room. She knew that Vegeta would in mere moments enter her lab, shouting a string of profantites at her about her _dumb machine that can't even fucking work for three minutes without breaking on him!_ It had been several months since the Saiyjin had come to live with the Briefs and Bulma was getting used to his normal rants.

Almost like clockwork, the door to her lab was slammed open as a very angry Saiyjin prince stood in her doorway. "Stop whatever you are doing and fix the blasted machine woman!"

Bulma removed her safety glasses and looked at the prince. He was in his normal training gear of bicycle shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Unfortunately, the body of a god belonged to the personality of a wet blanket.

"Okay Vegeta, I will get to it later. I just have to finish this project for –"

"No," Vegeta interrupted, "you will fix the damn thing now woman or so help me." Bulma grew annoyed very quickly as she saw the smug house guest. He was always so confident, but sadly, he could back his threats to her and her family, so she did as he asked and walked past him towards the yard.

Every time she pasted him she found herself taking a quick breath to inhale his scent. It confused Bulma to no end why she found his smell so intoxicating, a mix of blood and sweat. Something about him just made her skin crawl, in a good way.

It didn't take Bulma more than 20 minutes to figure out what was wrong with the machine, a certain occupant had gotten frustrated with a certain control panel and blasted it into a million pieces. She groaned realizing that this project was going to be more than a quick fix.

"Do you always have to take your frustration out on the control panel Vegeta? It is going to take at least a day to do this – maybe two. You will just have to deal, maybe get some rest."

Before she could stand, Vegeta slammed her against the wall. The wind was knocked out of her while she tried to regain control of herself. She was soon in a panic as Vegeta looked directly into her eyes.

"You will do this now woman – I don't have two days to wait." She could hear his growl as some of the words rolled off of his tongue.

Her heart was racing as fear consumed her. "Vegeta, I can't fix it if you are holding me like this!" She was about to scream until she felt him release her and she fell the ground. Her arms seemed to have their own heart beat as they pulsed, finally being released from the Saiyjins grip.

"Get to it woman." He said before walking out of the room, leaving Bulma shaken. It was the small things like that which reminded her why she was so scared of him. She had to remind herself that he wasn't good, he was a bad man and he wouldn't stop until he could kill Goku.

***

Trunks looked at his mother confused. "That is how you two met? How he treated you?"

Bulma smiled, "no dear, he wasn't like that all the time. You have to realize – he was always second best and that is what drove him to try to be the best. That is one of the things that I grew to really love about him."

Trunks couldn't help but be angry at this Vegeta character, his father. Over the years he had grown extremely protective of his mother, they were all each other had and the thought of someone, his father included, hurting her, sent him over the edge.

"Why don't I get to more of the point hun."

***

Bulma and Yamcha sat a dinner with not much to say. It had been several weeks since Yamcha had been wished back to life and things had defiantly changed. He was not at all pleased that Vegeta had taken residence at Capsule Corp and seldom would come to visit. Bulma of course couldn't blame him, but found soon that it was too obvious that they needed to part ways.

"Yamcha we –"

"Have to talk, I know." He smiled lightly. He looked her in the eyes and reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "You know you are one of my closest friends and I am so happy to have you in my life."

Bulma felt a wave of relief take over as she realized what Yamcha was trying to do. "Yamcha, I feel the same way." She could see his shoulders loosen up as he relaxed. "I think it has been over for a little while huh?"

"What happened? I mean, you and I are pretty hot wouldn't you say?" Yamcha chuckled and brought his other hand down on hers. "Promise we can stay friends."

"You bet." She was so happy that things ended well between her and Yamcha. Even though she wasn't in love with him anymore – they had been through too much together to not love one another. She was happy that it could end before something happened that would tear them apart.

It wasn't too much later that Yamcha dropped Bulma off at her home and waved goodbye. He gave her a kiss on the cheek in the car and drove off. She walked into her home, happier than ever.

Vegeta sat in the living room as she returned home. He could help but stare at her body and all of those stupid little outfits she wore to draw attention to herself. Today, she had worn nothing more than a pair of tight jeans and an animal print tank top. Vegeta laughed at how underdressed she seemed to be returning from a date with her loser boyfriend. He still didn't see what she saw in him, especially after Vegeta killed him.

She hummed on the way to the kitchen and didn't even acknowledge his presence as she passed him. Annoyed, Vegeta continued to sit on the couch and look at a magazine that was selling some kind of strength building powder. He chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Came her voice from the kitchen.

"None of your business woman." Vegeta replied. Suddenly she stood in the doorway facing him. He had to admit that she looked stunning even in a ridiculous animal print shirt. The light from the kitchen almost outlined her curves and made her facial features softer than normal.

"Oh well. Want something to drink or eat?" She smiled as she returned to the kitchen to fill her glass of water.

"Why are you in such a good mood woman – you normally sulk around after dates with that dolt."

Bulma came into the living room and took the seat next to Vegeta. He tensed up and moved slightly away from her as she brought her legs onto the couch and placed them underneath her. She brought one of her arms up and placed her hand behind her head, running her fingers through her blue ponytail while the other held onto the glass.

"Well, if you must know – he isn't my boyfriend anymore."

Vegeta smirked. "Why aren't you in your room sobbing than you weakling?"

"Because it is a good thing. We just grew apart. Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" She looked at Vegeta as his jaw dropped.

"As a prince I was not permitted to 'date', and, I wouldn't want to anyway. Women are a waste of time – full of themselves and weak." He lifted his nose at her in an effort to show that he was above her.

"Well that is too bad – no wonder you are so tense! You never got to have any fun with people, watching movies, holding hands, kissing." Bulma laughed as a shade of pink began to take over Vegeta's calm expression. He was obviously nervous where the conversation was leading and didn't want to continue.

"That is enough out of you woman!" And before she could reply he retreated upstairs to his room. She smiled, now knowing a certain Saiyjin prince's weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bulma dropped the phone to the ground, shock slowly taking over her body. It couldn't be true, he could be dead. She slowly sunk to her knees, unable to stand, her breathing became harder and faster as the thought finally hit her.

"NO!" She cried grabbing her loose blue hair in her hands. She felt no pain as her heart broke, her best friend, the earth's savior, dead by some stupid virus.

Vegeta had been training when he felt it, something was wrong and he couldn't describe what it was. An uneasy feeling hit the pit of his stomach and he knew that it was over, he would never be able to get his revenge, no matter how hard or long he trained.

"Kakorrot," was all he could say before powering down the gravity machine and walking towards what was now his home.

He didn't go to the kitchen like he normally did, but walked directly upstairs towards his room, he wasn't thirst and the thought of food actually made him sick to his stomach. What was he supposed to do now? His whole life he had been trying to be the strongest, but this was not the way he wanted to achieve his dream.

He was about to enter his room when he noticed that Bulma's door was cracked open and the woman was laying on the floor in what looked like a ball. She wrapped her arms around her knees and shook on the floor. The phone was laying beside her on the floor and he soon gathered that she must have just heard the news.

He silently walked into the room and knelt beside her. For the first time, he had no insults to hurl at her or any problems to shove in her face; he was just as lost as she was. Silently, he placed his hand on her shoulder, offering her some comfort in her time of need.

Bulma became quiet as she looked up from her protective ball to see Vegeta standing over her, his strong hand one her shoulder, offering what little comfort he could to her. It shot fire through her body to feel his touch, his warmth. She slowly sat up to face him, neither of them said a word as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and brought her head down gently on his shoulder. Vegeta in turn embraced her, slowly stroking her hair.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, neither wanting to leave the other, knowing that they were all the other had.

***

Bulma brushed away a tear from her face as she remembered her late friend and mate. "That was one of the only times your father was really affectionate. I learned to deal with his lack of intimacy. But oh, I think if it hadn't had been for Goku dying, we maybe would have never found each other."

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man made no sense to him. One minute, he wanted to kill his mother and all of her friends, then he was offering a comforting hand to her and needing to be comforted because his enemy died.

"I don't get it mom, wouldn't he be happy that Goku was gone? I mean, there was no one to stop him."

"He had completely lost himself son. Imagine, growing up as a slave to a man you hated. You spend your whole life training to avenge your race and fall short. All the sudden, this other guy comes along and takes away your goal – kills the very man you have dedicated your life to. Then, you decide that it is okay because you are going to get revenge on that man because he took away your destiny, and then suddenly he is gone. And now, you have nothing, no one to seek revenge on and no one who is even a challenge to fight." Trunks thought about what his mother was saying and realized how much sense it really did make. "And, fighting was what your father was. He was the definition of a warrior – never resting, always thinking to the next threat, training for the next challenge. And then – he had nothing."

"I guess it makes sense. What happened after that?" Trunks asked.

***

Bulma still was shaken by the loss of her friend, and after realizing that he couldn't be wished back by the dragon balls, fell into a downward circle. She barely saw her parents as they had moved away to America where they were helping make a cure for the virus that was running rampant in Japan. She was left with Vegeta who had since gotten even more crabby.

Ever since that night they held each other, he had not spoken one word to her. If she saw him in the hall he would walk past her without even a downward glance, in the kitchen he would simply take his food into the other room and watch television, she didn't understand it.

Since Goku's death, Vegeta spent more time in the gravity room than ever, but it was never on – he simply sat there, meditating, coming to terms with what had happened and continuously trying to clear his head. What was his purpose? What was he supposed to do from no on?

Bulma felt more and more lonely as her parents were away, Vegeta was anti-social and all of her Z Senshi friends were away training. She tried to stay out of her depression but found it difficult with no one to talk to aside from partners at Capsule Corp.

Bulma one day decided that she had had enough and walked to the gravity chamber, loudly knocking on the door. "Vegeta, open up! I don't care if you hate me but I need to talk to someone before I go crazy." She continued to bang on the door for a good three minutes before an annoyed Saiyjin opened the door, his black eyes glaring.

"Woman, do you have any idea what I was doing in here? Meditating, trying to take my mental strength to the next level – and how am I supposed to do that with your incessant whining going on!" Before he could say another word, Bulma had moved past him into the gravity room and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whether you like it or not Vegeta," she spoke, "we need each other right now. I see you walking around, you are just as lost as I am because Goku was the closest thing to a friend that you have ever had! So we are going to hang out whether you like it or not. So come on, I've made dinner and we are watching a movie."

Vegeta laughed, "Andy what makes you think that I care what you want me to do. There is nothing you can say that will make me come and be your shoulder to cry on."

Bulma smirked making Vegeta flinch, he knew she only did that when she was confident about something. "Do it Vegeta, or I will let everyone know what you did for me that night, and I will tell them what kind of movies you actually like to watch."

"You wouldn't dare!" The vein slowly started to pop out of Vegeta's forehead as he thought of all the Z Seshi hearing that he loved the film _Pride and Prejudice _and spent hours obsessing about Elizabeth and Mr Darcy – the treachery of Wickham and the stupidity of Mr. Collins.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Vegeta could see the smile in her eyes and sighed as he followed her out the door to the house. She wasn't lying when she said she had prepared dinner. On the coffee table in front of the television were piles and piles of food from all over the world, three bottles of wine and the DVD of _Pride and Prejudice_.

The two quietly ate watching the movie and slowly became more animated as the wine was steadily consumed by not only Bulma, but her house guest. Vegeta had never tasted wine before, or let alone alcohol and found that his senses were diminishing by the second.

"Woman, what have you given me? Some kind of alien killer liquid thing?" His normal princely speech was wavering and Bulma giggled as the affects of alcohol set into the Saiyjin. His cheeks turned red and he slowly became much happier and talkative, pouring himself and Bulma another glass.

"It is wine Vegeta, do you like it?"

"I am not sure what I feel right now. What about you, does this have an effect on you?"

"Yes, if you drink a lot of it, you will act very strangely but when you only have a glass or two it feels wonderful." She smiled. "It also helps you be more honest."

"When have I ever had a problem with being honest wench? Look," Vegeta slurred his words, "you outfit is disgusting, and I hate that way you wear your hair, like a ball of curls, is it some kind of animal hat?"

Bulma was red in the face as Vegeta burst into uncontrollable laughter. She liked this side of Vegeta, unlike his normal evil cackle, this was a carefree honest laugh with no mal intent.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Try me woman."

"I think you are too sexy for your own good. Your body deserves better than your personality!" She instantly broke into laughter as Vegeta sat silently next to her with a puzzled look on his face.

She continued for a good minute until she realized that Vegeta was still gawking at her. "Cat got your tongue?" She smiled and stuck her tongue out towards him.

Before she knew what happened, she was pushed down on the couch with Vegeta on top of her. He pinned her shoulders down with his hands and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Bulma didn't know what to do, she was obviously drunk and so was Vegeta, but she didn't want to do anything to stop it. His lips continued to move to her neck and down her shoulders. She wanted to purr with satisfaction as she felt she would leave her skin.

"Vegeta." She whispered his name as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling his face back to hers and hungrily tasting his mouth once again. It was here that they found what they were supposed to live on for, what they were supposed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Seriously mom?" Trunks asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. "I was a drunken oops baby?" Trunks felt his heart sink, he had always held out hope that his parents thought him through and really did care for one another, but his fears were realized.

"I would say and oops baby hon," Bulma smiled, "You were a passion and wine baby." She giggled to herself as she looked at her son. He looked exactly like Vegeta had when she told him that she was expecting his child – shocked and appalled.

"Please tell me you two still spoke after that." Trunks was still holding out that his parents were more than just drunken lovers. It almost seemed like it would be better to know nothing about his father, so he could keep pretending he was an amazing man who loved his mother and him.

"He was there, but in a different way son. He was always training, always preparing." Her smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. "If only I had know, I would have forced him to train more, I would have let him go to space."

***

"Vegeta you can't do this to me, I can't do this alone." Bulma yelled as she held her hands over her expanding stomach. She was around seven months pregnant and wasn't sure when she would be due, having an alien baby and all.

Vegeta grunted as he turned around to face her, angry and frustration filling his black eyes. "Don't you get it woman? I can't ascend here, you are holding me back! I need to go." His voice was harsh as Bulma fought the tears that were welling in her eyes – she hated how emotional she had become because of the pregnancy.

"Damnit Vegeta, don't you get it – I DON'T CARE. I don't care if you ever become legendary, I don't care if you feel like you need to train somewhere else – I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Bulma was poking her mate's chest with her pointer finger, pushing him back against the wall. "I need you here, I can't do this without you." Her voice grew quiet as she looked down to his feet. "Please, you are all I have."

Vegeta pressed his back against the wall and looked at his pathetic mate. "Alright, I stay until the child is one – and then I leave to train where ever I please and for how ever long I please. Understood?!" His voice grew louder at the end as his frustration boiled over the edge.

Bulma smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Vegeta."

***

"I always wondered if that would have made the difference, if I had let him go, would he still be here?" Bulma whispered quietly. Trunks had no idea that his mother had forced his father to stay when he would have traveled to space to train.

"Mom, we can go legendary and it doesn't make a difference, I don't think it would have mattered."

"I do. And now, he will never come back – I was too selfish to let him go, I held him back in so many ways that I wish I could change now. Oh Trunks, we have to change this – we have to save him."


End file.
